The Water Queen
|-|The Water Queen= |-|Maria= Summary The Water Queen is the ruler of the Water Planet and spouse of Axe Cop. The two of them met in fighting school, where Axey developed a crush on her which was so secret not even he knew about it until many years later. She can generate an unlimited quantity of water from her hands and eyes, over which she maintains complete control. Despite her kindhearted nature and willingness to help anyone who might be in need, she isn't one to shy away from combat should the situation require it. Sometime after the million years of peace brought about by Axe Cop becoming President of the World, Tu and Bu kidnapped and brainwashed the Water Queen so they could kill the Devil. The explosion of First Earth, however, caused just the right chemicals to mix together which cured her of the robots' control. Later, after discovering his crush on her, Axey proposed marriage which she readily accepted. The night before their wedding, however, the Laubber Aliens captured her and intended to use her for their new planet's water supply. Once she had been rescued by Axe Cop and his team, she formed her pet-- a water serpent whom she called Maria-- and made short work of the Laubber Aliens' leader, Caubber Helen. Afterwards, the Water Queen and Axe Cop were finally able to be wed and even gave birth to a child. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B by herself. At least High 5-A, likely 4-B with Maria Name: The Water Queen Origin: Axe Cop Gender: Female Age: At least 1000000 years Classification: Human, Queen of the Water Planet Powers and Abilities: |-|The Water Queen=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Immortality (Type 1), Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Portal Creation (Can open a portal to other planets), Summoning, Healing, Resurrection, Life Manipulation (Made it rain the Water of Life which resurrected the Straw Men. Can create animals and giant water serpents with her water.), Resistance to Power Nullification (Was able to use her powers despite being placed in restraints meant to suppress them) |-|Maria=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 4), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-High), Body Control, Water Manipulation, Pain Immunity, Breath Attack, Energy Projection Attack Potency: Planet level by herself (Controls all the water on the Water Planet). At least Dwarf Star level, like Solar System level with Maria (Made quick work of Caubber Helen, who stomped Axe Cop even after the latter had fused with several of his allies) Speed: Likely FTL (Should have comparable reflexes to Axe Cop as they trained together for years. Her Tear Sparrow flew from the Laubber Planet to Earth in a short timeframe) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Can move all the water on the Water Planet) Striking Strength: Planet Class by herself. At least Dwarf Star Class, likely Solar System Class with Maria Durability: Planet level by herself (Survived the explosion of First Earth). At least Dwarf Star level, like Solar System level with Maria (No-sold a bite from Caubber Helen) Stamina: Virtually limitless (So long as there is water on the Water Planet) Range: Standard melee range, planetary with Water Manipulation. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very high (She has ruled over the prosperous Water Planet for several millennia and even became President of the World once Axe Cop relinquished the role to focus on fighting. The Water Queen has demonstrated excellent control over her own water-based abilities as well, having constructed intricate buildings and weaponry with it. She went to fighting school with her future husband as well and seems to have been on the same level as him in regards to martial arts up until the latter earned the Tiger belt.) Weaknesses: She will lose her powers if all the water on the Water Planet is drained. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Queens Category:Royal Characters Category:Axe Cop Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Immortals Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Pain Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4